


accidental firebending

by planetundersiege



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Fire, Fun, M/M, Microfic, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100, accidental injury, mentioned nightmares, sleeping, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “You set fire to the bed, again!”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	accidental firebending

Sokka turned around in his bed, snoring loudly as he was having a wonderful dream involving some meat and an adventure, until it all changed.

The smell of smoke clouding his mind, as well as a sudden heat.

He woke up, screaming as the pain on his hand errupted, the bed was on fire. He did his best to shake off the fire from his hand, waking up Zuko.

“Sokka, what’s happening?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes, still not processing everything.

“You set fire to the bed,  _ again!” _

He heard him groan.

“Curse these nightmares! I’ll get water.”


End file.
